TnT
by Thunder Sayoko Tomoko
Summary: Thunder is Goku's daughter, so why haven't you heard of her? Maybe because she was kidnapped at a young age and then...killed? No! Read to see what happens to our favorite longlost female halfsaiyan!
1. TnT Chapter 1

TNT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or its characters. However, I'm glad to call Thunder, Tazzin, Naru, and Nuru mine! ^^  
  
Thunder: I'm sure some of you have read my little sister's fanfics. We even did one together! ^^  
  
Trunks: So how come she's posting it and you're not?  
  
Thunder: TRUNKS! *glomps*   
  
Trunks: ^^;; Hi.  
  
Thunder: Who cares who posts it? It's up and that is all that counts! ^^ So I think I'll start telling MY story now. It will reveal some things about the Thunder character you didn't know about from the fanfic we did together.  
  
Trunks: This is actually pretty good, too. ^^  
  
TnT Chapter 1  
  
"Heh! You two are little monsters!" Goku Son, my father, sat in the large tub outside our house that made up his bath. Trunks Brief, a friend, and Goten Son, my twin brother, were messing around and splashing each other in the tub as well.  
  
"Quit it, Goten!" Trunks laughed as Goten splashed water at his friend. Trunks then splashed Goten back, but getting father too.  
  
"I'll teach you how to splash!" Dad laughed, dunking the two kids.  
  
"Mooom!" I whined. "They get to have so much fun over there! Why is my bath-time so boring?!"  
  
"Don't complain, Thunder!" Chichi, my mother, chided me. "Bath time isn't about fun and games. It's about keeping good hygiene. Did you scrub behind your ears?"  
  
"Yes, mom." My mother put more wood under my smaller tub on the other side of the house. I bathed separately from the others for obvious reasons. My mom took baths on her own time.  
  
"How about your hair? Here's some shampoo..." She handed me the bottle and I lathered up, scrubbing my hair. My mom could be strict at times, but she was the best mother I could imagine having.  
  
"I'm going to go inside and finish dinner. If you need me, call." She smacked her hands together, smiled, and went off into the house.   
  
I gave a deep sigh and sank into the water so that only my eyes were above the surface. I gazed cloudily into the deep forest surrounding our house. I could hear the crickets start playing their music and the fireflies take to the sky as the night grew even darker around me. It was a pretty sight and I enjoyed it.   
  
I gave another sigh and crossed my arms on the edge of the tub. I listened to the fire crackling under me and felt the steam rise about me. It was almost perfect...except...  
  
"Hey!" I heard the guys laughing on the other side of the house and frowned again.  
  
"They always get to have so much fun... Plus they always get along better when I'm not around. Maybe they'd be better off without me? Sometimes I think only my older brother wants me around... and yet... sometimes I even question that." I looked over at my clothes hanging next to the tub. I decided to get out and get changed. I didn't want to listen to the guys and perhaps mom would let me help her inside with dinner. 


	2. TnT Chapter 2

TNT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or its characters. However, I'm glad to call Thunder, Tazzin, Naru, and Nuru mine! ^^  
  
Thunder: Hi everybody! *waves*  
  
Trunks: Yo.  
  
Thunder: Here's the second chapter! ^^ Enjoy!  
  
Trunks: What she said.  
  
Thunder: Why are you being so pooky-headed?  
  
Trunks: Who? Me?  
  
Thunder: Yea, you! What's wrong? Is something up?  
  
Trunks: Well, I just don't like this part... They are so mean to you!  
  
Thunder: O.O ^^ I'm so glad you care! *huggle*  
  
Trunks: O.o ^^ Of course! *hug*  
  
Goten: Break it up you two! We don't need any of that! Well, here's the story...  
  
TnT Chapter 2  
  
I climbed out of the tub and went over to my clothes. They weren't much. It was one of my dad's blue shirts and one of his orange shirts. They were so big that I wore them as a shirt-skirt combo. I used a belt of his to tie around me and make a bow in the back. My shoes were just like his as well. Of course, when I fought, I put on a pair of pants.  
  
"Hunh?" I heard something rustle in the bushes behind me as I tied the belt. I turned and saw nothing so I tied the belt and turned back to go inside. Suddenly, I felt a faint power that seemed to be growing rapidly.  
  
"Someone coming this way?!" I turned and saw a giant man come right at me! Before I could do anything, he had a giant hand over my mouth and the other around my middle, restraining me.  
  
He was really powerful, I realized, as I struggled to break free of his grip. I also tried making noise, but that didn't work either.  
  
"Heh! We got you now, girly! You'll be the perfect bait to lure your father to us!" He smiled down at me sinisterly.  
  
"Mmm!" I frowned, still struggling. But he was so big and I was only seven!  
  
"It's no use! You can't get away! Now let's go!" He looked over at my bath tub and I saw another smaller man set a piece of paper in a bottle into the tub. It bobbed up and down and he smiled.  
  
"Let's go, Kuro! We're done here! We got to get the girl to the boss."  
  
"Right!" The big man holding me, Kuro, nodded.  
  
"Rrrrrrr!" I growled at him. He laughed quietly. I had to get out of his grip or he'd take me away!  
  
'Wait...' I realized. 'If I can't scream to get my dad's attention, then I could power up! He'd sense it and come over!' I closed my eyes and screamed into the man's hand. It was muffled, but my power level rose rapidly and I felt the air rush about me.  
  
"What is she doing?" The small man asked nervously.  
  
"She's gonna get us caught! Should I knock her out?!" Kuro asked quickly. I stopped and looked up at him worriedly. But I listened and heard the laughter and fun had stopped on the other side of the house. It had worked!  
  
"They're coming! Knock her out and let's go, fast!" The small man said and hurried off quickly.  
  
"Right. Nighty-night, girly!"  
  
"Mmm!" My eyes grew wide. He removed his hand from my mouth only to hit me hard in the back of my neck. But I managed to let out a cry before I fell unconscious in his arm.  
  
"Noooo!" 


	3. TnT Chapter 3

TNT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters as anyone would know. Thunder is mine! I have a picture I drew to prove it! ^^  
  
Thunder: So how's it going? Enjoying the story yet?  
  
Goten: You betcha!  
  
Trunks: She was talking to the fans, dummy.  
  
Thunder: *giggle*  
  
Goten: I know! I just want a say in this!  
  
Trunks: Well you're saying too much. Will you go away now?  
  
Goten: *sad eyes* What? You don't want me around? I see how it is...  
  
Thunder: Goten! Wait! That's not true!  
  
Goten: Really?! Then I can bring some of my friends!  
  
Thunder: Oh, boy... *slaps forehead*  
  
Trunks: Give 'em an inch and they take a mile as some say... Well, here's part 3.  
  
TnT Chapter 3  
  
**What happened while Thunder was being kidnapped.**  
  
"Did you feel that?" Trunks asked Goten.  
  
"Yea! It felt like my sister!" Goten looked at him a little worried.  
  
"Get out of the bath and get changed, quick!" The two turned to see Goku had already leapt from the bath and was getting dressed.  
  
"What is it dad?!" Goten asked him as both the boys got out of the tub as quickly as they could.  
  
"Thunder wouldn't power up like that unless she were in trouble!"  
  
"Noooo!" They all heard the cry come from the other side of the house. Goku rushed to tie his belt.  
  
"Goten! Tell Chichi to hold dinner and not worry! Then come with me!" He took off around the house. Goten tied his belt and ran inside. Trunks finished dressing then ran to the other side of the house. Goku was looking around.  
  
"Darnit! I can't sense her or anyone else!"  
  
"Look!" Trunks spotted the bottle with the letter in it and grabbed it. Goku ran over.  
  
"What's it say, Trunks?!" Trunks opened the bottle and read the letter.  
  
"Goku! I have had your daughter kidnapped as you would know by reading this! The only way to get her back is to come meet me three days from now on Southern Island. Don't be late, or you won't see her again!"  
  
"Thunder!" Trunks whispered.  
  
"Darnit! How could this have happened?!" Goku looked around. "I still can't sense anyone! They must have knocked Thunder out or something because I can't even sense her."  
  
"GOKU!!" Trunks and Goku turned to see Chichi standing in the doorway holding a wooden cooking spoon in one hand and Goten's shirt collar in the other. She looked very angry. "What is going on?!"  
  
"Uh... Hi, dad." Goten smiled nervously.  
  
"Chichi! Someone took Thunder, but don't get upset! I'm going to go look for her now!"  
  
"WHAT?!" She looked around and didn't see her daughter. "How?! Didn't you stop them?!" She asked, getting even more upset. She dropped Goten, forgetting him.  
  
"I tried, but I couldn't sense them! I'm going to scan the area!" Goku took off quickly, relieved to leave his ranting wife.  
  
"Goku! GOKU!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Trunks and Goten went to go after Goku when Chichi stepped in front of them.  
  
"Trunks, what are you holding?"  
  
"It's a ransom note. It says Goku has to go to Southern Island three days from now to get Thunder back." Trunks said cautiously.  
  
"Three days?! Why make us wait so long?! Goku should go now!"  
  
"But at the bottom it had added that if he tries to go to the island before the set date, they'll kill Thunder or worse."  
  
"Or worse?! What's worse!?"  
  
"I don't know! That's what it says!" Goten suddenly took off and Chichi turned.  
  
"Goten, get back here!!"  
  
"Sorry, mom! I'm going to look for my sister!"  
  
"Me too!" Trunks had taken off when Chichi had turned and both boys left her standing alone.  
  
"Why do I have to have such a reckless family?!" Chichi yelled into the night, scaring a few birds.  
  
Goku was still scanning the area when Goten and Trunks caught up with him.  
  
"Any sign of her, dad?" Goten asked.  
  
"Not yet! They couldn't have gotten far, though!" Goku answered. "Maybe we should go to the island now." He thought aloud.  
  
"But the note said they'd kill her if we did!" Trunks explained. Goku smiled for the first time since the incident started.  
  
"They couldn't kill her. She wouldn't let it. But that doesn't mean she can't get really hurt. Let's just go now." Goten looked at Trunks and Trunks at Goten. They nodded in agreement.  
  
"And let's not tell Chichi, ok? She's stressed out enough as it is!"  
  
"Right!" The two boys said. Then the three floated there for a moment or two in silence.  
  
"Uh, either of you know which way is south?" Goku asked.  
  
"Ugh!" Goten and Trunks moaned, falling over.  
  
"That way." Trunks pointed southward.  
  
"Alright! Then let's go!" 


	4. TnT Chapter 4

TnT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything of the sort. Thunder is my unique, creation tho! ^^  
  
Thunder: Heya everybody. Sorry it's been awhile. I've been working a lot of weeknights lately and haven't had time to tell you about myself in my unique story of TnT! ^^  
  
Trunks: What does TnT stand for anyway?  
  
Goten: Surely not explosives...  
  
Thunder: ^^ What if it did?  
  
Trunks & Goten: -.-;;  
  
Thunder: Nah, It means Trunks aNd Thunder, get it? ^^  
  
Trunks: Oh. That explains a bit. But it looks as though it would mean Tazzin aNd Thunder. O.o  
  
Thunder: -^^-;; Yea, I know... Well maybe it does mean Tazzin aNd Thunder?  
  
Goten: Don't you even know? You ARE the one writing this.  
  
Thunder: Maybe it means Tazzin and Trunks?  
  
Trunks: I surely hope not... O.o  
  
Goten: Let's just say it has several meanings...  
  
Thunder: Yea! ~.^ Let the story begin!  
  
TnT Chapter 4  
  
**Back with Thunder**  
  
"Hmmm?" I opened my eyes to see a clear blue sky above me. But it was supposed to be night, wasn't it?  
  
"Where am I?" I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck. I looked to both sides and the front of me and saw beach.  
  
"But I don't live anywhere near the ocean..." I turned to look behind me and saw a cozy looking little house It was a light shade of blue and very symmetric.  
  
"Ah! So you have awoken!" I saw a young man, about 17, come out of the door of the house and walk towards me. He had short silver-colored hair with a black muscle-shirt and pants on.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked curiously, standing up. I wobbled to and fro then almost fell forward.  
  
"Whoa!" He put out a hand and caught me by the arm, helping me stand. I was a little embarrassed, I admit. "Be careful. You were knocked out pretty bad. You shouldn't be standing." I pulled away from him.  
  
"Are you the boss of those two guys that kidnapped me?" I asked, frowning. His eyebrows raised.  
  
"Me? No." He smiled kindly. "I'm just your caretaker while the boss takes care of his matters."  
  
"What matters?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, just matters." I couldn't tell if I could trust him or not. But if he had something to do with my kidnapping, I didn't want to trust him. No matter how nice he acted.  
  
"You didn't answer me before. What's your name?"  
  
"My name? Why, it's Tazzin. Better get used t it. Boss says I'll be taking care of you for a while." He was still smiling nicely.  
  
"But I want my family to take care of me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. What the boss says, I have to do."  
  
"But you're only ten years older than me! How can you take care of me?" I felt like crying. "I just want to go home..." "Hey. Here's some advice." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You should just forget your past. You're going to be living a whole new life now."  
  
"Tazzin!" A voice called out. I looked around but saw no one. Then I saw Tazzin looking at a strange contraption on his wrist.  
  
"Yea?" He talked to it.  
  
"How's the girl doing?"  
  
"She finally got up. You didn't have to have Kuro and Karo hit her so hard, though."  
  
"I know you're her new buddy, but you are still under my orders so watch what you say! And besides, I didn't tell them to hit her. They did that on her own." I walked around Tazzin so I could see the contraption better.  
  
"Hi, Thunder. How are you liking your new life?" I saw a man with the same color hair as Tazzin, but longer, staring at me from the contraption.  
  
"THAT'S the boss." Tazzin explained to me. I grew angry.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" I yelled at the thing.  
  
"Whoa, tiger! Calm down there little missy!" I heard him laugh. "It's all part of a master plan I have. You'll find out in good time, believe me."  
  
"But I want to know now!"  
  
"Just wait three days, then. You can see your dad again in three days."  
  
"Nuru, sir?" Tazzin asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...Nothing..." I looked at Tazzin's face. He looked disappointed.  
  
"Well I have matters to attend to. Take care of the girl, Tazzin."  
  
"Yessir." Nuru disappeared from the screen. I felt like crying.  
  
"Why me?" I felt the tears come to my eyes. "What is going to happen?" I looked up at Tazzin through cloudy eyes. He looked sad.  
  
"Don't worry." He pulled me to him. My head barely went above his waist. "It may be hard at first, but in good time, you will learn to like it here. I promise." I cried harder and buried my head into him.  
  
Why?  
  
Why me? 


	5. TnT Chapter 5

**TnT**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything of the sort. Thunder is my unique, creation tho!   
  
Thunder: Uh... I guess I should apologize for taking forever in updating. My computer's been pretty evil, ya know? I can't get on the internet more than a minute until it restarts on me. That's why I'm getting a new one!   
  
Trunks: Finally!  
  
Goten: Yea, you've had this one for at least six years.  
  
Thunder: I know! ;; It's so primative!  
  
Trunks: plus it isn't even yours. It's your whole family's.  
  
Goten & Thunder: ...  
  
Thunder: I'm so poor... But I've finally saved enough money to buy my own and its gonna be new and shiny and fast and-  
  
Trunks: I'm sorry I started that. Here's the story... Extra long today as an apology...  
  
On Southern Island  
  
"I think this is the place." Trunks said as the three floated above Southern Island.  
  
"Are you sure?" Goku asked.  
  
"How can I be sure? I've never been here before."  
  
"Well could we at least land? We've been flying for a day now!" It was true. The sun was begging to set. It had taken them a whole day to find the small island.  
  
"Yea, and we can rest in that giant fort while we're at it!" Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Thunder!" Was the unanimous cry as the three flew down to get a better look at the fort.  
  
Inside the fort  
  
"Sir! Urgent report!" There was a knock at the door of Nuru's room.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Sir!" The messenger bowed. "Goku has arrived early, sir, and he brought two young boys with him!"  
  
"Ah. Goten and Trunks, I suppose. Looks like Goku has as little sense as I originally expected." Nuru turned in his chair to face the messenger. "Send for Thunder."  
  
"Yessir!" The messenger raced from the room. Nuru pushed a blue button on his desk.  
  
"Nuru, sir?" A voice was heard.  
  
"Naru. Make sure Tazzin uses the teleporter to get Thunder here quickly. When he gets here, take the girl to the torture chamber." He smiled almost evilly. "Our guest has arrived early- something he was warned about."  
  
"...Yessir..."  
  
Back at Tazzin's place  
  
"Tazzin, sir! Get her over here! The target has arrived early! Use teleportation to get her here now!"  
  
"But we're a little busy-gmf!" A shirt hit him in the face. The messenger on the screen gave a strange look.  
  
"It's what the boss wants, sir! Now get over here!" the messenger disappeared from the screen.  
  
"Don't you have anything better than this?" I turned to face Tazzin holding a green club shirt in front of me. He removed the shirt I threw at him from his face and laughed slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't have girl clothing here. But we'll have to get you new clothes later. The boss wants to see you." I frowned.  
  
"Well it's about time! I want to teach him a lesson for taking me from my family!" I put one fist into the other, bearing my teeth.  
  
"Well let's go." He grabbed my hand and I saw him push a small button on the communication contraption on his wrist. I felt very light and gripped his hand hard as a blackness surrounded us and I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes not a few seconds later and saw myself in a giant room with a tall ceiling.  
  
"Here she is, Nuru...sir. Be gentle with her. She's more sensitive than I had thought." Tazzin said almost caring.  
  
"Gentle?" Nuru turned in his chair to face us. I practically growled. I would have leapt at him if it weren't for Tazzin's hand holding me back.  
  
"Gentle?" He smiled and laughed softly. His laugh grew louder.  
  
"Yes! Gentle!" Tazzin frowned and gripped my hand harder.  
  
"Oww..." He looked down at me, whispered a slight sorry, and loosened his grip enough that it didn't hurt anymore.  
  
"That girl is our hostage! I can treat her however I want!" He again pushed a button on his desk. "Naru! You know what to do!"  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
"Naru?" Tazzin asked surprised. "What is she going to do with her?"  
  
"She will find out shortly." He stared right at me and I couldn't fight the urge to blast him then and there.  
  
"Why you!" My free hand started glowing and I aimed for his chest, firing a blast right at him.  
  
"Whoa!" He smiled and ducked as the blast made a giant hole in the wall behind him. He stood straight again and smiled menacingly.  
  
"Hunh? How did it miss? That was a powerful blast!" I cried, shocked.  
  
"And as for you, Tazzin," he continued as if I hadn't done anything! The nerve! How? "You will be part of the welcoming committee. I want you to lead our 'guests' into the large chamber downstairs."  
  
"Why can't I stay with Thunder?" Tazzin asked.  
  
"How dare you ask against my authority!" Nuru seemed very angry.  
  
"But you're my dad, I-"He caught himself quickly, but it was too late.  
  
"He's your father?!" I asked, very surprised. "But why-"  
  
"I told you what to do! Now do it!" Nuru's frustrated cry filled the room. He was even angrier now.  
  
"Sir!" A lady came through the giant door behind us. She had golden hair and a good complexion. She looked older than she should have, I observed. She must be under a lot of stress was my conclusion.  
  
She took a few steps towards me.  
  
"Her, sir?"  
  
"Do you see any other little girl in this room?" Nuru was still angry.  
  
"Right, sir!" She walked over to me and smiled slightly.  
  
"Give me her hand." She whispered to Tazzin. He nodded gravely and let my hand go only so the woman could grab it.  
  
"Follow me, dear."  
  
"Wait!" Tazzin grabbed the woman's other arm.  
  
"What is it, Tazzin?"  
  
"What... what is going to happen to her, mother?" He whispered the last part.  
  
"...I... I won't tell you. It's too harsh."  
  
"Mother! Why would you allow such a small child to be tortured like this?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tazzin. It's what your father wants. And we can't oppose him. I regret all I do."  
  
"Naru! Tazzin! What are you still doing here? I gave you strict orders!"  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
"Wait!" I cried as Naru dragged me towards the door. Tazzin walked alongside us.  
  
"Shh!" Naru shushed me kindly. She turned to her son.  
  
"I wouldn't wait for her to come back, Tazzin."  
  
"No! Mother, you can't let it happen! What are you going to do with her?" He asked again.  
  
"Tazzin?" I asked almost scared. He smiled slightly towards me then turned back to his mother.  
  
"Tell me!" He whispered. Naru frowned.  
  
"...We...We're going to..." She whispered the last part so low that I couldn't hear it, but the look on Tazzin's face scared me.  
  
"Tazzin!" I cried. He looked down at me worried, but put a hand on my head and ruffled my black hair.  
  
"I know we only just met, but..." I saw his eyes had a glassy look about them, as if he would cry soon. We reached the door and Naru opened it. "But I promise I'll come back for you."  
  
"Tazzin?" I asked, feeling tears come to my eyes too. "What are they going to do to me?"  
  
"Don't worry. I promise I'll come get you when it's over. You'll see me again."  
  
"I'd better!" We walked through the door and Naru started leading me a separate way than Tazzin was going.  
  
"I promise I will!" His hand slipped from my head and he quickly turned and ran down the hallway away from me.  
  
"Tazzin!"  
  
Thunder: Bum bum bum! Sorry, dramatic effect! 


	6. TnT Chapter 6

TnT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything of the sort. I like to draw tho. I'm an artist. I have pictures of all the characters in this story and even some of the scenes!   
  
Thunder: Weee! Reviews are so fun!  
  
Trunks: Thanks everybody.  
  
Goten: Loyal fans! I'm so happy! Keep reading!  
  
Tazzin: What's all the fuss?  
  
Thunder: Hey, Tazzin!  
  
Trunks & Goten: :( Tazzin...  
  
Tazzin: Uh, Hi to you too. What's up?  
  
Thunder: Nuttin. Just continuing the story, you know... Sharin my past n junk...  
  
Tazzin: ...So... what part are you guys at?  
  
Trunks & Goten: ...  
  
Thunder: This is the start of the torture.  
  
Tazzin: You're still way back there? Wow. You have a long way to go.  
  
Thunder: I know.  
  
Trunks: I can't take it! GRAAA!! (leaps at Tazzin)  
  
Tazzin: WAAA!!  
  
Thunder: Eeep! Stop it you two!! ...Ugh... not again... Well, here ya are. Enjoy!  
  
(With the guys)  
  
The three guys walked through a giant hallway.  
  
"Do you know where you're going?" Goten asked Goku.  
  
"I can barely make out Thunder's chi... But I'm certain she is in this direction." Goku answered determinedly.  
  
"Yea... It is hard to trace, but it's moving away from us. Shouldn't we hurry?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No. they might sense us. We have time, don't worry." Goku said, but his face proved he thought otherwise.  
  
"Can I help you?" The three turned to see Tazzin leaning carelessly against a wall behind them.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked, frowning.  
  
"Does it matter?" He turned to face them. "Although, you're going to die soon so I guess I can tell you. The name's Tazzin. I'm the one who will be taking care of your daughter from now on. That is...if she doesn't die first." He smiled. He was pretty good at acting evil; he could thank his father for that. But he felt bad about what he was doing; he really liked that little girl and hated hurting her. Surprisingly, he even hated hurting her family too.  
  
"Tell us where my sister is, Tazzin!" Goten spoke up. Tazzin smiled evilly down at the boy.  
  
"You really want to see her?" He looked up at Goku who had eyes like stone as they stared hard at him. "Then follow me." He walked past the three calmly, still smiling, and headed down the large hall.  
  
"Can we trust him?" Trunks asked Goku.  
  
"No." The two boys looked up at him. "But we have no choice." He started following Tazzin down the hall. Trunks and Goten stood confused for a moment then ran after Goku, following Tazzin too.  
  
They didn't walk very long until they reached a set of tall brass doors. Tazzin pushed on one of the doors and it took much effort, but he was able to open it by himself in under a minute. The four walked into the room in which an ominous feeling hung in the air.  
  
(With Thunder and Naru)  
  
"Here we are." Naru stopped in front of a steel-reinforced door and went to a little box on the wall next to it. She held her hand up to it and the little box spoke.  
  
"Welcome to lab 2207, Naru. Please enter." I was a little taken aback; I had never heard a box speak before. Then the door opened and I stared inside the dark room with a scared look on my face. There were gadgets, buttons, wires, tubes, lights, and people wearing blue coats everywhere. The room had an ominous feeling about it, and that's what scared me.  
  
"Alright, in you go." Naru nudged me forward, but I resisted.  
  
"But... I don't want to! It's scary in there..." I took a step back and Naru frowned.  
  
"Don't do this, Thunder. Go in there now. You're wasting time."  
  
"I don't care! I'm not going in there!" I frowned determinedly.  
  
"Stop being a stubborn little brat! Get in there!" Naru grabbed my arm suddenly and pulled me forward. However, I broke free easily and she stared, surprised at me. She wasn't very strong and I was stronger than she could ever be.  
  
"You can't make me, Naru. I'm leaving now! I'm going to go find Tazzin!" I turned and started running away.  
  
"Thunder!" She yelled after me, but I ignored her.  
  
"Damnit, Thunder! Kuro! Bring me the gun!"  
  
"Hm?" I looked back, curious at what she was going to do. I saw one of the men in blue coats, whom I recognized as one of my captors from before, come running to the door and hand Naru a long metal thing. She put it up to her eye and looked at me.  
  
"What?!" I cried and sped up, moving back and forth so she couldn't hit me. I heard a loud crack behind me and dodged to the left as a small dart raced past me. "What is that thing?" I looked up and saw an open window and decided to use it for my escape. I took off, flying upward, as I heard another crack.  
  
"I've got you now, girl." I heard Naru's voice behind me. I was almost at the window when there was a sudden jolt of pain in my back.  
  
"Yaah!" I stopped in the middle of the air and reached behind me, taking a dart out of my back that looked like the one that whizzed by me before. I suddenly felt drowsy and sickly. I felt myself falling slowly back to the floor. I couldn't move as I saw the ceiling getting farther away from me. The dart slipped form my hand and hit the floor as did I a second later. I saw Naru looking down at me.  
  
"This will make it easier for me, and worse for you. You should have just listened to me." I wanted to get up and run again, but I couldn't. I couldn't move.  
  
"Take her inside and stick her in the tube."  
  
"The tube?! Are you sure, Naru ma'am? It's still undergoing tests and-"  
  
"Just get her in there. It's Master Nuru's orders!"  
  
"Y-Yes ma'am!" The Kuro guy knelt down and lifted me up, carrying me to the room. All the while, I stared hard at Naru, not taking my gaze from here until I couldn't see her anymore. I hated her with a passion.  
  
"Test subject Thunder for raising tube number 779305. Prepare the tube." Men in dark blue coats raced frantically back and forth around a giant tube in the center of the room. I twitched my fingers as I felt my ability to move come back to me.  
  
"Hm?" Kuro looked down at me. He looked surprised. "But that serum is supposed to last an hour!"  
  
"You don't know how easy it is for me to overcome these things, do you?" I growled at him. "Give me a minute and I'll be all over you and out of this place!"  
  
"Hurry, men! We gotta get her in there now!" The men ran around more frantically. The tube started lifting off the platform it was on and I clenched my hands as Kuro took me forward to set me down on the platform.  
  
"We are going for a level 9906 test run. We are going to try our hardest to kill this kid slowly and painfully." My eyes grew wide.  
  
"What? No!" I tried to move and got my left arm on the ground. I used it to lift myself up, wobbling a bit.  
  
"Hurry and lower the tube!" Kuro yelled. I felt my legs start to go straight and lift me up. I stumbled a little then walked forward.  
  
"Now, men!" He cried the tube started going down again and I went faster, but I wasn't fast enough. The tube went down and locked in place, trapping me inside. I felt angry and tried to punch the glass, hoping it would break, but only injured my hand in doing so.  
  
"Don't bother." Kuro smiled evilly and walked up to what I could only guess was the main controls. "You can't break this glass." I growled and put my hands to my right, cupping them.  
  
"Kame..." Kuro laughed.  
  
"It won't work. You'll only hurt yourself."  
  
"Hame..." I concentrated on the glass in front of me as my energy raced to my hands. "Haaaa!" I let the energy go before me and it hit the glass, but to my dismay bounced back at me "Hm? No!" I shot upward as the blast bounced back and forth inside the tube, rising towards me quickly.  
  
I reached the top of the tube and quickly put my hands in front of me to help diminish the effects of the blast. It hit my arms and pushed as I felt my back being pressed harder against the top of the tube. I growled and tried to extinguish it the best I could but my blast was more powerful than I had thought.  
  
"Aaaaaah!" It got past my arms and consumed me. The next thing I knew, I was falling and hit the floor of the tube forcefully. I shook and tried to get up on my knees, but couldn't.  
  
"Attention all personnel in lab 2207! The tube is to be raised into room 30 at this time. Prepare for experimentation!" I barely heard it through the glass, but the announcement startled me.  
  
"Alright! Men, this is a proud moment! Now we can prove how well we did to the boss! Make him proud!" There was a determined cry from everyone as they raced to man their stations. I looked at Kuro from my place on the ground.  
  
"It wont do to have you all worn out like that. I'll heal you before we start so you can last longer."  
  
"Grrr..." I felt helpless where I was. I laid my head on its right side and stared at nothing. I felt my eyes grow wet and blinked a few times.  
  
"You said you'd see me again, Tazzin. You promised. But if they kill me... If you let them kill me... I can't see you again. You promised Tazzin..." I closed my eyes. "You promised..." I felt myself start crying. "I wish my daddy were here..."  
  
I felt my self being lifted, but didn't care. I gave up. I had gone through too much. I remembered what I had said back at my house...  
  
"They always get to have so much fun... Plus they always get along better  
when I'm not around. Maybe they'd be better off without me? Sometimes I  
think only my older brother wants me around... and yet... sometimes I even  
question that."  
  
"Be careful what you wish for..." I told myself. "Look what it has led me to. Being killed inside a damn tube. A tube! I won't even get to see my family before they kill me. I'm sorry mom... dad... brother. I'm sorry Tazzin. It's all my fault. But if you're not here...I guess it means you really don't care that I'm gone..." I cried helplessly.  
  
I felt light come over me slowly as I was still being raised. "The light... It's warm. Maybe I can get a look at the light before I die..." I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring out a giant window. I could see the beach below the tower in which I was in.  
  
"So peaceful..." the sky was a pure blue and the ocean was calm. I saw a few seagulls flying over the water. I saw the beautiful reflection of the sun on the deep blue water. I smiled slightly. If I had to go, I'd want to go staring at this peaceful scene.  
  
"Thunder!" I heard my dad's voice. Now it was perfect. "Thunder! What did they do to you?"  
  
"It's ok dad. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I said to the voice. "It may have been rough, but I'm ok now. At least I got to hear you before I died..." something suddenly obstructed my view and cast a shadow over me. I felt disappointed and looked up. I saw my dad standing in front of me, hands pressed against the glass.  
  
"Daddy?" I blinked. He was there all right. My dad was there! 


	7. TnT Chapter 7

TnT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything of the sort. I like to draw tho. I'm an artist. I have pictures of all the characters in this story and even some of the scenes!   
  
Thunder: Hello again!  
  
Trunks: Hi!  
  
Goten: Hola!  
  
Thunder: ...Since when did you start speaking Spanish?  
  
Goten: Uh... I dunno. I'm not the one typing.  
  
Thunder, Goten, & Trunks:...  
  
Trunks: Good point.  
  
Thunder: Well, heh, time to continue!  
  
Trunks: GRR! I hate this part!  
  
Tazzin: (suddenly appears) Why's that?!  
  
All three: ...RAAA!! KILL THE TRAITOR!!  
  
Tazzin: WAAA!! I'M SORRY!!!!  
  
Thunder: While we pound my bestest friend, enjoy this part! (a tissue might be a good companion right now ;;)

TnT Chapter 7 warning!-a little bloody  
  
"Thunder! Are you ok? What did they do to you?" I found the strength to sit up and smiled, my tears flowing faster but from happiness instead of sadness. Now that my dad was here, I'd be going home alive!  
  
"I'm ok now! They did some awful things, but if you get me out of here, I'll be fine!" I told him happily. He smiled. He really did care!  
  
"Good. I'll get you out of there!"  
  
"Wanna bet? That glass can't be broken." My eyes grew wide. I recognized that voice.  
  
"Tazzin?!" I turned and looked out the other side of the tube. Surely enough, Tazzin was standing on the other side. "Tazzin!" I cried happily. Standing in front of him were my brother and Trunks. Everyone was here! They all cared!  
  
"Nothing is unbreakable!" Dad told Tazzin.  
  
"That's a lie because you are staring at a great invention. One that is made of unbreakable glass." I looked at Tazzin funny. He sounded like the bad guy in this situation. I turned to my dad.  
  
"It's true, daddy. I already tried. I can't break the glass." He looked down at me then back at Tazzin.  
  
"Well there's got to be a way to get you out of there."  
  
"And you'll figure it out!" I smiled at him.  
  
"I'm afraid the only way out is if one of the personnel hit the appropriate button to do so." I looked at Tazzin and saw his arms crossed and a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"Then tell them, Tazzin! Tell them where the room with the buttons is!" I called out to him. He turned and glared at me. I practically fell over backwards at the ferocity with which he glared at me. That wasn't the Tazzin I knew! Or was it?  
  
Tazzin looked at Goku, smiling again. "Goku. You have been asked to come because my boss, Lord Nuru, was asked by a shady fellow to destroy you. We kidnapped your pathetic daughter-"  
  
"Hey!" I cried. He turned quickly and shot me such a glare that I was afraid to speak again.  
  
"As I was saying-We kidnapped your daughter to ensure your arrival here. However, we had a set date that you would arrive by and you went against our wishes by arriving two days early. We put in the note that there would be consequences for such an action and you were foolish enough to ignore them. Now, you must watch your daughter die before you can face Nuru!"  
  
"What?!" Goten and Trunks spoke for the first time.  
  
"You won't touch her!" My dad yelled angrily stepping towards Tazzin.  
  
"You couldn't be any more correct." Goku cocked a brow. Tazzin's smile grew. "That's why we have this contraption. It will kill her so I won't have to. Plus, It'll make her death ten times more agonizing and painful!"  
  
"Tazzin, you wouldn't!" I yelled before my dad could. "I know you wouldn't! Remember what you said to me before?!" He stared at me like he was annoyed and didn't care. "Tazzin!"  
  
"If I said anything, it must have been a lie." He concluded. "Now..." He pushed a button on his watch communicator and spoke into it again. "Begin the healing process followed by the level one lasers!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Dad glared at Tazzin.  
  
"There's nothing you can do now. She's basically dead."  
  
"Noo!" Goku raced at Tazzin who suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Daddy!" I cried from my tube. I felt my energy coming back quickly as air rushed upward from beneath me.  
  
"Thunder! Hold on, we'll get you out!" He turned to my brother and Trunks. "Come here and help me figure out how to get her out of this thing!" The two boys raced over to Goku. I went up to the glass, close to them.  
  
"I already tried a Kamehameha from in here and it only reflected off of every side until it hit me. If you decide to use energy attacks, make sure you aren't in the way if it reflects back!"  
  
"Right." My dad looked so determined to get me out of there that I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Let's try a triple Kamehameha!" He told the boys.  
  
"Energy restoration phase complete. Level one laser system activated." The voice sounded mechanical and had no source that I could see. I became worried when select spots on the walls of the tube started glowing red.  
  
"Hurry!" I cried.  
  
"Kame..." The three of them chanted, gathering their energy. "Hame..." Suddenly, the red spots on the walls of the tube started firing various lasers at me.  
  
"Waaah!" I jumped back and forth, but it wasn't long until one hit me and as soon as one hit me it was like a chain as more hit me too. I winced. The lasers may have been small, but they were enough to draw blood on various parts of my body. "Hurry!" I called, wincing as one hit my cheek and another hit my wrist.  
  
"HAAAA!" The three let their blasts fly in an all-powerful wave and I closed my eyes as not to be blinded, but still being hit by the lasers.  
  
"No!" I opened my eyes wide at my father's cry and saw to my dismay the glass still standing between my rescuers and me. The three had scattered and a giant hole could be seen in the wall behind them where the blast had reflected to. Also, I couldn't feel the lasers anymore.  
  
"Level One Laser System complete. Level Seven Laser System activated." I heard the voice.  
  
"What happened to the other levels?!" Trunks said aloud. Then I heard a laugh and looked up at the wall to my right outside the tube. Tazzin was in some kind of glass-protected room watching!  
  
"Congratulations! I applaud all of you! You tripped the security with your foolish attempt of rescue and forced the chamber to bounce up to level seven."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"And I'd just like you to know that there are only ten levels. The tenth would kill Thunder in an instant."  
  
"No! Stop this! What has she done? It's me you want! Let her go!" I heard my dad yell and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why, Tazzin?!" I interrupted. "What's wrong with you? Let me out! What have I done?!"  
  
"Heh. This is your father's fault after all, remember? He should have waited a few more days. This is just to show him that no one crosses Nuru and gets away with it."  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"Let her out!"  
  
"Let my sister go!"  
  
"Tazzin, why? I thought you were different! I thought you'd protect me, but no! Instead you wish to kill me!" I closed my eyes and felt tears coming yet again. I also felt the tube around me growing hotter as the giant, level seven lasers powered up. I remembered how he had put a hand on my head and rubbed my hair, what he had said... "I hate you Tazzin! You're just a fake, evil man like your father! And there I was thinking you had a trace of good in you! You are now my number one arch enemy!"  
  
"..." Tazzin didn't speak. I couldn't make out his expression from where I was and a giant red spot blocked him from my view. I could tell my words got to him, though.  
  
I didn't care.  
  
I trusted and believed him but he made a fool of me and deserved to die.  
  
"Thunder!" My dad ran up to the tube, pressing his hands against the glass.  
  
"Daddy!" I ran over to him, tears now running down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, Daddy!" Then one of the giant lasers fired and hit me in the back. I cried out in pain.  
  
"No! Stop, please stop this! Thunder!"  
  
"Daddy..." I looked up at him through one eye, the other was closed in reaction from the pain. He looked down at me and I thought I saw his eyes attain a glassy texture. "Daddy... promise me- AHHH!!" I fell on my back as a laser hit my front.  
  
"Thunder!" The two boys ran over and stood on either side of my dad.  
  
I couldn't stand right away, but got up just as a laser shot up from beneath me. I screamed and fell forward against the glass in front of Trunks. I slid to my knees, leaving a trail of blood from my mouth on the glass.  
  
"Promise me," I continued, "Promise me you'll punish Tazzin for this, please!" Another laser hit me again and I fell to the side, stunned, blood trickling down my chin, arms, legs, everywhere.  
  
"Thunder..." Trunks kneeled and looked me in the eye. My eyes were practically blinded by tears, but I could see the look in his eyes so plainly that it scared me. My dad and brother may have had tears in their eyes, but Trunks-he had tears flowing down his cheeks. But why?  
  
"They stopped? This isn't another upgrade, is it?!" I heard dad cry.  
  
"No. I just asked them to pause the process for a moment so I could have a front-row seat." The three turned and saw what I could tell was Nuru standing behind them.


	8. TnT Chapter 8

TnT  
  
Disclaimer: Do I even need one of these? I mean, seriously! If I owned Dragonball Z, I wouldn't exactly be sittin' here typing this disclaimer, would I? I'd be enjoying Hawaii!  
  
Thunder: I'm practically dead.  
  
Trunks: NOOO!!! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAAAAY?!?!  
  
Goten: 'Cuz that's the way it goes. We are sorry if we disappointed any of you out there with this next part, but for every tragic tale there is a happy ending, right?  
  
Thunder: Yeah! Plus we still have a long way to go!  
  
Trunks: And Thunder wouldn't be here talking to you right now if she were really gone, would she?  
  
Thunder: ...That doesn't mean anything. Maybe I'm a ghost. (disappears)  
  
Trunks: ...OK... Where'd you go?  
  
Goten: Thunder? Thunder?  
  
Trunks: This isn't funny... Thunder?  
  
Goten: Maybe she really is dead?!  
  
Trunks: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Thunder: Let my great demise begin.

TnT Chapter 8 Thunder's Demise

"Who are you?!" My dad yelled, enraged.  
  
"Take a guess!" Nuru said mockingly.  
  
"Stop fooling with us! Tell us who you are or face me!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared of a child!" He mocked. "Well I guess we can have some fun. My name is Nuru and I'm the one who called Goku here. I'm also the one who ordered Thunder to be kidnapped!"  
  
"No one takes my sister and gets away with it!" Goten yelled, stepping forward. I sat up from my spot on the ground.  
  
"You monster!" I called.  
  
"I'm surprised you can sit up, girl." Nuru smiled at me.  
  
"It takes more than that to keep me down. I still have levels of power that you don't know of!"  
  
"Is that so? Well then I should upgrade the laser system to level ten and see if you can survive that with all your power!"  
  
"NO!" Dad said before I could talk back.  
  
"I'm the one you wanted here and now that we're facing each other, let's fight and end this! Forget Thunder!" Nuru closed his eyes and chuckled.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not that simple. I never let a specimen go until the experiment is done."  
  
"Specimen?" Trunks and Goten asked. I growled.  
  
"I'm not a specimen!"  
  
"Ah, but you are now! Don't you see? This is the experimental run of the contraption you are contained in! We don't know entirely how it works yet, and you're helping us find out! But we haven't tested just how powerful level ten is..."  
  
"I can take it!" I yelled before my dad could say anything again.  
  
"Oh? We'll see! Tazzin!" Nuru turned to face the glass-protected room.  
  
"Sir?" Tazzin asked hesitantly.  
  
"Upgrade to level ten, now!"  
  
"But sir, we don't know what level ten does-"  
  
"Did I raise you to question me? Do it!"  
  
"But sir!"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"...No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said no. I won't do it." I looked up at the room. Why wouldn't he do it? He was probably afraid it would kill everyone in the room or something.  
  
"You little brat! I order you to do it! You can't refuse my order!"  
  
"Yes I can and I am! I'm not going to kill Thunder!" My eyes grew wide. He was willing to torture me, but he won't kill me?  
  
"Why not? You have no connection to her! She's just a worthless being at your mercy!"  
  
"Hey!" My dad, Trunks, Goten, and myself yelled.  
  
"She isn't worthless, though! I know I've only been with her for a day or less, but I know her enough that I don't want to kill her!"  
  
"You disobeying little..." Nuru growled. "Lab 2207! Can you hear me?!"  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
"Upgrade to level ten at full power! I want you to blow a hole in the wall with how much power you put in that chamber!"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"No, don't do it!" Tazzin yelled.  
  
"They will do it, because they obey me, not you!" Tazzin stared for a moment then ran away from the glass wall of the room.  
  
"Stop this!" Goku yelled at Nuru who only grinned in reply.  
  
"Why, you!" Trunks faced his palm at Nuru angrily and let fly a blast of energy. Nuru quickly hit a button on what must have been his wrist communicator and a shield of energy encircled him, sending the blast back at a surprised Trunks. Trunks was sent flying back and bounced off my tube.  
  
"Trunks!" I yelled. "Be careful! You shouldn't act so rashly!" I scolded. I suddenly felt myself rise upward as the gravity seemed to leave the tube.  
  
"Hm? What's going on?"  
  
"Level Ten Laser System Activated. Energy Level at 100%. Specimen's chance of survival: .001%. Goodbye."  
  
"No!" I saw my dad turn and look at me helplessly. I never saw his eyes so full of sadness before now. "Thunder!"  
  
"Daddy!" I started sweating. I hadn't realized the temperature had increased so much. I felt like I was in an oven. But there were no red spots on the glass this time. I looked around then looked up and saw the entire ceiling glowing red. I looked down and saw the same thing on the floor.  
  
"Help me, Daddy!" I cried. I floated in the middle of the tube. I was scared and very hot.  
  
"Thunder..." He ran over and pressed against the glass wall separating me from him. He had tears running down his face and started pounding on the glass. "Thunder!"  
  
"Da-ddy!" I cried. I saw the red glow above and below me start moving forward.  
  
Then they hit, filling the tube with a bright red light.  
  
"RAAAAAAAA!!!! NYAAAAAA!!!!" I screamed as the burning, life-taking light consumed me. I kept screaming and raising my power, unknowingly. My hair bristled back and I glowed golden as I progressed to super saiyan, a form of high power I had achieved not too long ago with Trunks and my brother. I felt the edge of my clothes start to dissolve as I continued screaming in pain, tears flowing down my face. I felt my skin burning and kept letting out all my power.  
  
That's when I heard a slight crack. I paid no attention to it, though, as I kept screaming. My golden light blended with the red light, making an orange glow from where I was to the edge of the tube. I couldn't see out, but I heard yells and sobs; heard screams, but none louder than my own. I also heard evil laughter and my name.  
  
Crack...  
  
The pain was unbearable! My power level continued rising and my screams became louder. I wanted it to end; I wanted to die then, but it dragged on, slowly and painfully.  
  
Crack...  
  
The ribbon around my waist dissolved completely, making my shirt flail around madly. My boots were completely gone and my shirt was dissolving quickly.  
  
...SHATTER!  
  
My screaming slowed and my eyes went in and out of focus. My power level decreased and my arms hung loosely at my sides. Soon I was just floating and my eyes closed.  
  
"Bye..." I managed to whisper and felt myself fall to the ground. I didn't feel the burning lasers anymore and knew it was the end for me. I hit the ground and didn't get up. I wouldn't for a very long time. 


	9. TnT Chapter 9

TNT  
  
Disclaimer: All hail Akira Toriyama who owns DBZ-not me.  
  
Trunks: Well this is great. Thunder's outta the picture.  
  
Goten: Poor sister...  
  
Tazzin: It's alright. She'll be fine.  
  
Trunks & Goten: (glare)

Trunks: So how's the story gonna go on if Thunder can't tell it?  
  
Tazzin: I will tell it! And not from my POV, either. So listen up!TnT Chapter 9  
  
"She...she didn't..." Nuru stuttered in a surprised tone.  
  
"Thunder! Oh, Thunder!" Goku ran over to a floor covered in shattered glass, looking through the dust for his daughter. Instead he found Tazzin standing in the cloud of dust. He saw him bend down and the dust spread away to reveal Thunder lying mangled in the shards of glass on the floor in front of him.  
  
"Get away from her!" He ran over and Tazzin stood, stepping back. "Thunder... Thunder, can you hear me...?!" He lifted his daughter's head. She wouldn't move and didn't seem to be breathing.  
  
"Dad! Is she ok?" Goten and Trunks had run over and stood in front of Goku. Trunks knelt down and put a hand to her neck.  
  
"I...I don't feel a pulse..."  
  
"Do we have any senzu, Goten?!" Goku asked frantically.  
  
"No." Goten shook his head gravely. "We used the last one in our fight with Degurio."  
  
"Damnit!" He looked down at his poor daughter. His only daughter. "I'm so sorry, Thunder... So sorry..." He held her head against his chest and closed his teary eyes.  
  
"I might be able to help her..." Tazzin spoke up.  
  
"How?! You wanted to kill her! We can't trust you!" Goten yelled.  
  
"No. I didn't want to kill her. In fact, I helped her break the glass and stop the lasers!"  
  
"But you said before that the glass can't be broken! You liar! You only want to hurt her!" Trunks glared at him.  
  
"But we never thought anyone could have so much power. Plus, we never did test our Level Ten Lasar System because we were afraid we'd blow up the entire island! Nevertheless, the glass could hold it sufficiently, but she managed to put a crack in it. From there, I hit the crack with the giant metal rod over there until it had broken."  
  
"You fool of a son! I ought to kill you with them!"  
  
"Go ahead and try, dad. I dare you! But I'm not going to let you kill an innocent young girl!" He stepped in front of Goku and Thunder, glaring at his evil father.  
  
"I suggest you stand aside, son. I would kill you if I had to..." Nuru lifted his arm revealing some sort of blaster contraption now attached to it. He flipped a switch and a low buzzing sound emanated from it as it started to glow in the firing chamber. Tazzin stood still.  
  
"Tazzin." He was surprised to hear his name and turned to see Goku now standing and holding Thunder delicately in his arms. "Tazzin, I trust you. Get her out of here. I'll handle your dad..." Tazzin, shocked, nodded slowly and Goku handed Thunder over to him.  
  
"Son! Bring the girl to me, now!" Nuru yelled. Tazzin turned to face him but said nothing.  
  
"I'm not afraid to shoot, son. Maybe you need a demonstration?" Nuru let fly a blast from the blaster. It flew past Tazzin's head and shattered the giant glass windows behind him, continuing on until it was out of sight.  
  
"Now step aside..." Nuru pointed the gun at Tazzin's head as it recharged. Tazzin only turned slowly and started walking towards the giant hole in the wall. He stopped about three feet away from it.  
  
"Look out!" Goku ran over and knocked the blaster off target as it let fly another blast. Tazzin turned quickly and saw it just as it missed him but hit the girl in his arms instead.  
  
"NOOOO!" She was sent flying out from the hole in the wall and fell downward through the long drop that would have her hitting off rocks and finally landing in the ocean, no where to be found.  
  
"THUNDER, NOOO!" Goku grit his teeth and screamed as he powered up to an ascended saiyan form. Tazzin, out of panic, dove from the hole after Thunder and barely missed the rocks as he hit the water.  
  
Trunks and Goten stood back as the furious saiyan exploded with more energy than anyone could have ever imagined. The glowing yellow light around him spread and engulfed Nuru, who screamed in surprise and agony. Goten took off into the air just in time as the entire top floor of the building blew up in the explosion of energy. Trunks took off and flew over the water, desperately looking for any sign of Thunder or Tazzin.  
  
"Dad!" Goten cried. The dust began to clear and reveal Goku floating in the air with a softer aura around him. All the people that should have died in the explosion were sitting in the rubble, surprisingly still alive. But it wasn't that surprising- Goku would never kill unless it were some evil guy who killed millions of people. Nuru was only after him. But where was Nuru?  
  
Trunks: Wow you suck at telling stories.  
  
Goten: Yea. My sister is so much better.  
  
Tazzin: Aw, shaddup. 


	10. TnT Chapter 10

TnT

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or anything of the sort.

Trunks: Goten, why don't you tell this part? Tazzin isn't any good at telling the story.

Goten: Well, alright, I guess.

Tazzin: Hey! Hey! What about me? What should I do?

Trunks & Goten: How about go and drown?

Tazzin: Well, now that's not very nice.

Goten: Well, I'm gonna start now.

TNT Chapter 10

"Look!" Goten pointed to one of the beams that were jutting out of a crumbled wall randomly. Hanging from it by the neck of his shirt was a beat up and Bruised Nuru. He was the only one who felt pain from Goku's rage. Goku started powering up again, yelling out. He raced over to a frightened Naru and grabbed him by the front of his shirt collar, lifting him into the air.

"Do you know what you have done?!" Goku screamed at him.

"Yea. I killed a little girl, so?" Nuru managed an evil grin somehow.

"Not just any little girl! MY little girl! My half-saiyan daughter! Do you realize she's the only female with any saiyan in her left?! Do realize what it's like to lose your only daughter?!" Goku's voice kept rising.

Nuru's eyes grew wide and he turned away. "Terra..." He saw her running in his mind. "Terra..." He saw _him_ shoot her down. "...Terra!"

"Why do you think I work the way I do? Why do you think I work for the man I do? He killed MY daughter. He gave me no choice but to be a dictator over my own family and company in order to spare all their lives." Nuru turned and smiled evilly. There was a hint of crazy in his smile, too. "But at the same time, he has poisoned my mind. He controls me now. And I feel for no one- nothing! So die, Goku!" He laughed crazily and gave a good, unexpected punch to Goku's stomach.

"UF!" Goku was more surprised than anyone. How could he have hit that hard? Nuru disappeared from Goku's grip and reappeared below him amongst the workers.

"Dad?" Goten was at his father's side. "Are you going to sympathize with him because of his story?"

"I... I don't know. I don't know if I can trust him or if he's telling the truth or if he's just a crazy psychopath."

"But he did hurt Thunder. She might be dead and it is his fault."

"You are right, Goten. But what if he is telling the truth and it isn't his fault he's doing what he's doing? I can't just kill an innocent man."

"But he isn't innocent! He practically killed Thunder! Whether he's actually being controlled or not, I don't care! Thunder is my sister and I'll avenge her if you don't!" Goku looked at his younger son.

"Tell you what. I'll hit him in the head. Then he'll forget everything and maybe he won't be possessed anymore. But at least he won't be dead. He has a family, too, you know. He has a son and probably a wife somewhere. How's that sound?"

"...Hm..." Goten thought. "Good enough... I guess."

"Alright. Then let's go." The two flew down to where Nuru had now gathered some guns for himself and whatever men his threats got to.


	11. TnT Chapter 11

TnT

Disclaimer: We all know Toriyama owns DBZ, its as plain as day, but i still gotta say it.

Thunder: Hey everybody! Sorry about not updating in, well, forever! But I finally hooked up my new computer and can post again! YAY!

Trunks & Goten: O.o THUNDER!!

Goten: Yay! You're back!

Trunks: Alright! It's about time! IT certainly took you long enough to hook up that computer!

Thunder: Well, actually i went on vacation and some other things too which kept me from being on, but-

Trunks: What?!

Goten: And without us?!

Thunder: Uh.....Here's the next part!

Trunks: Hey, don't you leave on us again!

Goten: THUNDER!!

TNT Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Trunks was frantically searching the water for Thunder, but to no avail. He didn't see Tazzin either and was very worried.

"Where could they be? Even if they had...well...drowned, Don't people float?" He shook his head sadly and took off towards the shore, scanning the shore. Then something caught his eye. He flew down quickly to find Tazzin's body washed ashore, waves crashing gently against him.

"Hey, Tazzin!" He ran over and pulled the boy away from the water then shook him violently. "Wake up, wake up!" Tazzin didn't move and Trunks slapped him in the face. "I said get up!" Tazzin suddenly started coughing and bolted upright, hitting Trunks' head with his own.

"Ow! Darnit, what's going on?!" Tazzin looked at Trunks, still coughing. "Hey, I've seen you before... Wait a sec... Where's Thunder?!" He looked around.

"I was hoping you could tell me that."

"Wow." Tazzin rubbed his head. "I don't remember anything after diving in for Thunder...There was a rush of water and some pain...but since then it's all been dark..."

"Damnit!" Trunks stood up and paced back and forth.

"Well she couldn't have gone far, could she? If I washed ashore, perhaps she did too." Tazzin looked around, hoping to see her.

"I already spent about an hour scanning the ocean and the shore, but I have yet to see any sign of her!" Trunks growled then he stopped and looked at Tazzin. "Do you think she's...well...dead?" He asked sadly.

"Well...she did go through all that back at the tower...then hitting the water like she did, believe me it hurt, I know, ... and I doubt she had enough energy to swim, let alone float. ... I don't even think she was conscious, either..."

"Arrrrg, Damnit!" Trunks hit the ground with his fists. He suddenly turned and leapt at Tazzin.

"Hey! Stop!" Trunks was on Tazzin, punching his face.

"It's your fault! All your fault!" He yelled at the guy three times his size. Tazzin got angry and sat up, throwing the kid off of him and standing in a sort of ready-to-fight stance. Trunks got up and faced Tazzin.

"It's not my fault! My father's the one behind this! He's evil, through and through! He did this, not me!"

"But when Thunder was in that contraption she yelled at _you_. She had trusted and believed in you! She said you were supposed to protect her! That's more trust and hope that she ever gave me!" Trunks was crying but kept his tough face. Tazzin was a little shocked but regained his fighting posture.

"Does it matter? My father threw her in there, not me. I couldn't stop him. I didn't know he was going to _kill_ her!"

"But you let him do it! You _let_ him kill her!"

"Oh, so now you're just presuming she's dead, are you? How about instead of fighting, we search some more!" Trunks didn't want to admit it, but the boy was right. "Let's go. And don't try anything while I have my back turned or you'll regret it." He turned and started walking down the beach.

Trunks just clenched his fists. It was his best friend they were talking about. Of course he didn't want to presume she was dead, of course he wanted to search for her. But he felt like there was something more he had to do. He felt extra sad about what was happening and he couldn't explain it. Sure, he had lost one of his dearest friends, but why did he feel this way?

This was way too much for a little mind. He was only nine years old and couldn't deal with what was happening to him, couldn't explain it.

He just let out an enraged cry as tears streamed down his face. He fell to his knees in the sand and threw his screams skyward. It was too much. It was too much!


	12. TnT Chapter 12

**TnT**

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball Z, I'd be making an anime out of this story, not a fanfiction. But I don't so a fanfiction will have to do!

Thunder: Yawn Wow! I never knew how much I could miss th internet!

Trunks: jumps her, angrilly Where in hell have you been! Do you know how hard it is to keep these people patient!

Goten: I'd say! It's been almost a flippin YEAR! What the hell, Thunder!

Thunder: …Uhm... I can explain? Eh heh heh...

Trunks: I would hope so!

Thunder: Please stop being mad! ; I really do have a good explaination!

Goten: Yeah, I bet. Well start your explaining then!

Thunder: Well, you see... I spent so much time on the internet that my phone bills were getting very expensive and thus the internet was taken away from me. I just finally got it back! But if I end up spending everyday on the internet again, it'll be taken away again. So I have to be careful! I'm probably gonna start with going on once a week until I'm in the clear. ;

Trunks: glares in the opposite direction ...Whatever...

Thunder: What! Don't you believe me!

Goten: I don't know if he believes you, but he has missed you something awful. That's why he won't make eye contact.

Trunks: GOTEN!

Thunder: Teehee! Well, I appologize for worrying anyone and not updating! You don't know what its like to suffer internet withdrawl! I have a lot of catching up to do on the webcomics I read! ;; Well, enjoy the new part! FINALLY! 

Back with Goku and Goten

"Hyaah!" Nuru jumped aside as Goku tried to land another kick.

"He just doesn't give up, does he!" Goten called over to his father as he knocked another gunman out. "You're holding back too much, dad! Just get it over with!"

"But I'm not trying to _kill_ him! I'm just trying to knock him out!" Goku called back, dodging a round of bullets.

"Knocking me out won't do anything, fool! And even if you defeat me, my superiors will still be around to torment you! Plus, it wont change the fact that your daughter is gone." Nuru gave a devilish smile and Goku frowned.

"Ok, guy. My daughter isn't dead. She's definately alive out there somewhere. I can't sense her energy, but something tells me she's still alive. And i don't care who the heck you work for, I just want you to stop tourmenting people!" Goku had grabbed the neck of Nuru's shirt during the middle of his declaration, before the man could reload his weapon again. Nuru seemed to have a scared look in his eyes, but it was hard to tell. Then he grinned.

"Well whether you believe it or not, your daughter _is_ dead. There's no way she could have survived, Sayain or not!" He broke free, took a few steps away from Goku, and picked up a small box out of the rubble on the ground. "Even in the slightest case of her not being dead, I can make sure she dies with this!" His grin startled Goku. Nuru flipped the top off of the small box revealing a small control panel.

"What are you plotting, Nuru?" Goku growled, yet hesitant to try and stop him.

"I hold in my hands the switches needed to set off bombs in the water around this island. If your daughter's in the water, she will surely die. There is also self-destruct switch for the entire island! You'll never escape alive, either!" He started laughing in an evil tone. Goku was left speechless. He had to retrieve the small box, but how? He was never one for strategy or any kind of brain work for that matter.

"Heeeeeeeeeeya!" Goten kicked Nuru forcefully to the side, catching the small box as he let go of it. He showed his often-seen childish grin to his father.

"And that's how you take care of a bad man!" He giggled and Goku snapped out of his surprised state.

"Way to go, son! It looks like he won't be getting up for a few days." Goku looked at the unconcious figure of Nuru layin in the rubble remains of his once great industry. "You best throw that box into the water or bury it so no one activate those bombs he was talking about. I'm going to go see if Trunks found Thunder yet."

"Alright!" Goten found the lid and put it back on the box, giving it a good chuch in the direction of the water.

Suddenly, a small dark figure leapt out of nowhere and snatched the box, making both of the sayains gasp. It disappeared into the debris before either of them could do anything.

"You may have defeated one of my minions, Son Goku, but you have not yet won the war. I will come back for you with an even stronger force and more reliable minions. As for now, I'd like to bid you and my failures a decent farewell!" The voice that had seemed to come from all around them disappeared as the ground began rumbling beneath them. Goku turned and saw the water around the island gush upward at random points and he knew instantly the bombs were being set off.

"We have to get off this island _now_!" He yelled at his son, who was already a few steps ahead of him. Goten took off as fast as he could through the air. Goku started to run over to Nuru, hoping to save him as well, but a blast from beneath cut him off and killed Nuru instantly. Goku wanted to hit himself for not being fast enough and took off into the air as fast as he could.

Columns of rock flew into the air as the explosions continued until there was nothing but a blinding light enveloping the area in at least a thirty kilometer radius of the center. Goku and Goten were hurled forward through the air at a force that sent them crashing into the trees, leaving them unconcious on the mainland's forest floor.

Trunks and Tazzin didn't know what hit them, but as soon as the water and ground began erupting violently, instinct told them to get away. Trunks was about to fly off when he decided to take Tazzin with him but saw him using his teleporting watch.

"What are you doing?" He asked frantically.

"I'm teleporting back to my home island. You better get away while you can!" Before Trunks could stop him, he vanished into thin air. Trunks didn't know where Tazzin's home was and wanted to kick himself for not finding out, but decided it best to get away from the island first. He took off at lightning speed and just barely escaped the giant explosion. Tears were in his eyes as he realized even if Thunder had been alive on the island or in the water, she was definately gone now.


	13. TnT Chapter 13

**TnT**

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Dragonball Z, blah blah don't own blah blah blah blah blah Toriyama rules blah blah blah...

Thunder: Lalala

Trunks: Well let's hope this next part is better than that last one! I mean, come on! You must be losing your touch.

Thunder: Aw, you're so mean... T.T

Goten: I'm siding with him. You better get your act together, sis.

Thunder: Well sooooooooooory! I'm just trying to build a bridge, here!

Goten: A bridge?

Trunks: Wha?

Thunder: Well when I tell a story, the begining and end are the easiest parts to relay, but the middle gets kinda jumbled, you know? So in order to get to the next good part, I have to know _how_ to get there. And thus, I build a bridge between the parts I know! The bridge being a thought to connect two thoughts! Get it?

Trunks & Goten: ... ...Whatever...

Thunder: You guys never understand anything... Trunks, you may be the smartest, and Goten, you may be the dumbest-

Goten: HEY!

Thunder: -but you are both boys and boys can be retarded any day of the week.

Trunks: Let's see... Today's Wedesday!

Thunder: See what I mean? Just read...

One Month Later>

After regaining conciousness, the two Sons had gone home and told Chichi the bad news. She had fallen to her knees, crying, and didn't stop. Word had gotten around with everyone that was friends with Goku and, in turns, they all came to see him, assuring him they'd help find the DragonBalls and bring her back.

So now, after a month of searching, they finally had all seven Dragonballs and were about to call forth the Eternal Dragon.

"Shenron! I summon you!" Gohan was the one to call out. A bright light shot into the air and twisted around the darkening sky as Shenron awoke from slumber. The light darkened to reveal his scaly green body twisting through the clouds.

"What have you summoned me for?" He asked in a deep voice that rumbled through the sky.

Gohan stepped forward and yelled aloud, "Eternal Dragon! Please bring Son Thunder back to life!" The dragon seemed to ponder the question a moment and all around everyone was nervous and anxious to hear his reply.

"It cannot be done." He answered and everyone gasped. Questions came forth from everyone rapidly.

"Why not?" Piccolo asked grufly.

"Does that mean she isn't dead?" Chichi asked hopefully.

"How can it not be possible?" Bulma asked inquisitively.

"Shenron," Gohan called over everyone, "why can you not bring her back?"

"There is no existance of a 'Son Thunder' in the afterworld and neither is there one in the living world." Everyone was so shocked that they didn't know what to say!

"But how the hell can that be possible!" Goku yelled. "She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air and not be in either worlds! Where could she be!"

"Tell us, Shenron! Why doesn't she exist?" Gohan asked.

"This goes somewhat beyond me. I cannot say for sure what happened to this so called 'Son Thunder,' but I can name two possibilities of what may have happened. First, she could still be alive but not know who she is. She could have taken on a new identity. Second, she could have died again in the afterlife and thus has been erased from existance altogether."

"Well that's not good!" Goten yelled.

"Do you think she forgot who she is?" Gohan asked his mother.

"I hope so, I really don't think I could bare the thought of her being gone for forever!" Chichi started swooning and almost fainted when Goku put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I can only say, the brat probably went and got herself into a mess in the afterlife. Just like her father, she probably ran into a fight not knowing the circumstances. She's probably gone for good. Good ridance to one of Kakarot's brats, if you ask me!" Vegeta said haughtilly.

"Dad! How could you say that? She may have been reckless at times, but I'm sure she wouldn't have gotten herself killed again! She has to be alive, I know it!" Trunks yelled at his father.

"You're right, Trunks. I believ she's still alive too, and maybe someday her memory will come back and we'll find her!" Bulma assured him.

"Do you have any idea which it may have been? Which is more likely?" Gohan asked Shenron. The dragon pondered again.

"Odds are ten to one she's died again and gone forever. Now am I done here?" The mighty dragon asked.

"Yes..." Gohan said sadly, "You can go now..." The Dragon turned back into a long serpent-like light and disappeared into the dragonballs which then dispersed over the world within a matter of seconds.

"So...so what do we do now?" Goten asked.

"Well Shenron told us it's possible she's alive, but the odds are greater that she isn't. We also know that if she is alive, theres a chance her memory will come back and she will find us. I say we just wait it out and not waste our time searching for her." Piccolo explained to everyone this reasoning.

"But, but Goku! We may never know if she's alive or not! It wouldn't be a _waste_ to search for her!" Chichi told Goku, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chichi, but I have to agree with Piccolo on this matter... What if she sin't alive? The seach would be in vain, and besides that, we don't even know where to start! She could be on the other side of the world for all we know. I'm sorry, Chichi, but we're just going to have to hope she comes back to us someday..." Chichi looked up at Goku as the tears that had been welling up in her eyes fell down her cheeks. She started sobbing and buried her face into Goku's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

He had a tear or two in his eyes as well: everyone did. They all stood there and weeped openly, fearing and mourning the worst, yet hoping for the best just the same.

But were their tears shed in vain? We'll have to rewind a bit...And you'll find out!


	14. TnT Chapter 14

**TnT**

Disclaimer: -- Wishes she owned Dragonball Z, but sadly, she doesn't. T.T

Thunder: Well now you get to find out what happend to Tazzin!

Tazzin: Well good! It's about time I came back int ot he picture for good.

Thunder: Oh, hey Aniki!

Tazzin: 'Sup.

Goten: Uh-oh. Don't let Trunks know Tazzin's here.

Trunks: Don't let me know wha-TAZZIN!

Thunder: Too late. .

Tazzin: Trunks! There you are you heartless cod!

Trunks: Heartless- What did you call me, you slimy two-faced bass wipe!

Tazzin: You heard me! Buzz off, loser! Thunder's mine! steps in front of Thunder protectively

Thunder: Hey, now. please don't fight! .

They continue arguing>

Goten: Nothing you can do will stop it. It's inevitable. They both like you and they'll fight over you to the death.

Thunder: Whaaaaat! O.O

Trunks & Tazzin: GOTEEEEEEN!

Goten: Uh, heh heh... Enjoy your reading! >>runs away>

"Come back here, you!"

When Tazzin had teleported off of the exploding island, he had reappeared on the island his house was built on. The ground was shaking there, too because of how close it was to the main island, but no damage was done. Tazzin had slowly walked into his house and sat at his kitchen table where he too had cried. Even though he had barely known the young girl, he had grown to like her happy-go-lucky yet powerful warrior-like personality.

He didn't think he'd miss his father, but his tears were shed for him as well. He really missed his mother the most, though. She was a kind lady, she was only doin what her husband made her. Tazzin hated his dad for pushing around his mother and hit himself for not having the courage to stop him himself.

The next couple days were odd for Tazzin. He didn't have to go do his father's bidding or work in his father's building, so he didn't really have anything to do. He'd gather fruit from the trees on his island, do housework, and walk the beach everyday. About two weeks passed like this until one fateful day.

Tazzin was cutting a pinapple in the kitchen for lunch when his watch communicator buzzed him. He was startled and barely missed cutting his foot open when he dropped the knife he was using. He was hesitant to answer, but did anyway.

"H-hello? This is Tazzin."

"Sir Tazzin? Is that you? Are you alive?" He was relieved to find it was one of his buddies he used to work with under his father's rule.

"Well I'd hope so, if I'm talking to you."

"Haha very funny. Do you know how long it took to dig a comunicator off of what's left of this island?" he sounded annoyed.

"Well wouldn't you have thought to check my house for me? I thought that was a bit obvious."

"Tazzin!"

"Oh, alright! So why'd you call me, anyway? And do you mean to tell me there is still part of the island left?"

"That's right. And various parts of machinery can be recovered as well. We are contacting you, Tazzin, because you are to inherit your father's business. Once we rebuild, Pod Corp. will be yours!" Tazzin was surprised.

"Wait... you're telling me you guys are going to rebuild Pod Corp. and _I'm_ going to be in charge!"

"...That _is_ what I just said, isn't it? Listen, Tazzin, Capsule Corp. is going to get ahead of us drastically because of this. Our small back-up plant can only go on for so long to make them think nothing happened to us and we're still fighting, but we need you to oversee the projects and run things. You are at least twenty times smarter than your father was and can invent new things even faster! I think with you in charge, we can win the race to be bigger, better, and faster than Capsule Corp.!"

Tazzin was at a loss for words. Sure, he was one of the top inventors for his father's business and he could make better decisions, but was he really ready to run the entire business?

"Tazzin, you are the smartest kid I've ever known and if anyone can do this, you can!"

"Fine. I'll come over in a few minutes to inspect the damage and help you guys out, but I'm not guaranteeing I'll run the place or anything!"

"Understood, sir! We will be expecting your arrival!" The communicator shut off and Tazzin sighed. Well, he wouldn't have to worry about having nothing to do anymore. Plus he alwyas dreamed of becoming the head of Pod Corp. But that was all back when his father wasn't crazy and he was still only a small child with high hopes.

He shook off the memories before they came and ate part of the pinaple he had managed to cut before the call. He then rummaged around upstairs and found some things that might come in handy during the rebuilding and threw them into a bag. He ran back down the stairs, grabbed one last slice of pinapple, and ran outside. He went to the shore and started putting in the coordinates of his destination into this teleporter.

That's when he saw it.

Tazzin gasped in surprise when he saw a heap of tattered clothing lying on the beach just outside of the shoreline.

"It... It couldn't be..." He walked over to it slowly. When he was about five feet away, he could make out that it wasn't just a bundle of clothing but a human body. The body was the size of a child's and the clothing was a faded blue and orange color in different parts. The child had long black hair and was missing shoes. There was a tattered faded blue sash lying not a foot from one of the motionless hands.

Tazzin ran the remaining five feet and dropped to his knees next to the body, flipping it over so he could see its face.

It was! It _was_ Thunder! He checked for a pulse: there was a pulse! he checked for breathing: she was breathing! Though her breathing was raspy and faint, and she had lost a lot of blood, she was still alive---Thunder was alive!

But she didn't have much time!


End file.
